RoS Week 9 Update
#New Features #* Added national flags. Now players can select flags to represent their nation in the settings. #* Lean Left and Lean Right. Players can enable Lean in the Operation settings tab and adjust each button's position, size and transparency in the Custom tab. #* Added Chicken Grenades. Compared to regular grenades, they cause higher damage in a wider scope and have special explosion effects. #* Added 2 more ways to gain Tokens. Players can earn Tokens via sharing a look (once daily) or ranking first in any mode (once daily). #* Added new items to the Token Store and improved the Token Store's purchase limit rules. #* Added Elite Supply Boxes, a new type of supply to obtain advanced looks (including firearm camos). Players can obtain Butler Set pieces via Elite Supply Boxes. #* A special winter event Down Coat sale is now on. Get great discounts on down coats to keep you warm this winter. On sale for a limited time only. #* Discount Store now has two tabs: Packs and Looks. Both tabs will have regular updates. #* Updated advanced supplies. Removed Punk and Dark Rose Sets from the advanced supplies, added Pure Preppy and Plaid Preppy Sets. #Gameplay #* Added more boat spawn points by the banks of the island. #* Adjusted seating capacity of some vehicles. SUV and Cars: Increased to 5 players, respectively. Three-wheeler: Increased to 11 players. #* Increased the throwing distance of throwable items. Fixed the bug that the throwables did not deal damage to vehicles. #* Optimized the Spectate feature. Now players can spectate the opponents who killed them. #General Experience #* Increased the time the game runs in your devices background before disconnecting. #* Fixed various problems caused by Auto Pilot. #Audio and Visual Effects #* Slightly decreased the definition of cores left by eliminated players. #* Updated the image of pistol ammo (it used the same image as SMG ammo before). #* Optimized special effects of the napalm. #UI #* Added customization options for Backpacks, Meds and Throwables in the Custom settings tab. #* Optimized the display of teammate markers on the map. Now the number and status markers of teammates are displayed more explicitly. #* Optimized the Store and Looks interfaces. #* Increased the limit of friends requests. #* Optimized the Team-up Request feature. #* Optimized characters' random poses in the lobby. #PC Version: #* The third party login function is unfortunately delayed. A secure Account System is critical to a better gaming experience. Thus we would like to spend more time to optimize this function. And we appreciate your patience and understanding. #Bug Fixes #* Fixed the bug that some players encountered module loading errors and had invisible collisions. #* Fixed that bug that sometimes bulletproof helmets could not be displayed after players took off their headwear. #* Fixed the bug that explosion effects of flash grenades would not be blocked by in-game modules. #* Fixed the bug that some meds were repeatedly displayed in the shortcut of Meds. #* Fixed the bug that the actual number of some throwables did not decrease after being used. #* Fixed the bug that the meds being used blocked the sight of scope.